


A Little Unsurprising Turn

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Caught by Sato staring Mayweather's way, Reed gets a supportive push in Mayweather's direction. To his surprise, Mayweather is ready to dive into the situation head first.  (01/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Set roughly around "Cold Front". And Sato is featured as slight matchmaker for a little female energy, if that upsets you. ;) Continues into "Struggles And Rewards".  


* * *

> They seemed to be paired together more often than not. Reed was beginning to wonder if it was all some sort of set up, but he seriously doubted it. 'Don't get so bloody paranoid,' he thought to himself with a soft chuckle. Really, to think the Captain was playing matchmaker with Mayweather and him. It was too ridiculous. Not that he didn't think Archer wouldn't do it if he thought it was a good idea. Reed was sure the Captain would enjoy the role of matchmaker. However, he was also fairly sure his commanding officer was rather unaware of his sexual preferences. 
> 
> 'That won't stay a secret for too long with your eyeing the young helmsman every few minutes,' Reed thought to himself, a grin showing up on his face this time. He glanced up as if reminded by the thought. Mayweather was watching the stream of stars on the viewscreen. Even from his station Reed could tell the dark man's eyes still gleamed at the sight of the stars at warp. He glanced at the viewscreen himself, sharing the awe for a moment, then found the sight of Mayweather's shoulders much more interesting. Before he could get too engrossed in the idea of running a hand along the broad muscles, he remembered himself and looked back down at his station, attempting not to draw anyone's attention. 
> 
> Too late. Sato was giving him a look. She had a slightly surprised and yet sly grin forming on her face. Reed looked up and met her eyes, then shrugged before grinning himself. Sato's smile was so warm at his shrug that he had to stifle a laugh. 'I'd bet anything she'll rush over to talk to me the moment our shifts are over. At least she wasn't appalled.' At this time period at least he had little to fear of stoning or banishment but there was still the uneasiness some felt around homosexuals and the some times not so politically correct feelings people voiced. It was still not the most easiest of things to tell those around you. It was rather nice to see Sato's definitely happy feelings about his staring at Mayweather. 
> 
> As Reed had predicted, Sato came over to his station as soon as the shift was over. Reed had decided not to evade the conversation but made sure to usher her out of the Bridge before she could say anything. Fortunately Sato seemed to understand his need to keep things under wraps, if only that blurting out "You like Travis??" would completely embarrass Reed and Mayweather. 
> 
> She pulled up closer to him as they rode the lift alone down a few decks to the mess hall. "Did I see what I thought I saw?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought of romance on the ship already. 
> 
> Reed cleared his throat. "Perhaps..." He glanced over at her. "Do you think he'd be horribly appalled?" 
> 
> "No. Well, I don't think so. I don't know much about his romance life though." 
> 
> "Are you going to be the one spreading rumors onboard? Every ship has one I suppose..." 
> 
> "Me? Oh no, I just... like setting people up. It's fun to watch the relationship grow." She grinned. "But are you going to tell him or just wear a hole into his shoulders?" 
> 
> "I... hadn't really thought about it much." He stepped off the lift, moving aside for a couple officers getting onto the lift they had just vacated. 
> 
> "You are an awful liar, Malcolm." Sato followed him as he strode into the mess hall and over to the food dispensers. "I saw that look. You've got to talk to him. Or I could ease him into-" 
> 
> "No thank you. I don't need a matchmaker." He turned from her with a tray of food. 
> 
> She followed after him, sitting across from him at the table he picked out in the far corner. It was early yet for dinner and only a few people were there. "But you've got to talk to him." She quieted her voice slightly, "Crushes become very obvious on small ships like these." 
> 
> "This is not a crush." 
> 
> "Oh don't be in denial. I saw that puppy-dog look." 
> 
> Reed sighed and speared some of his steak. "I suppose everyone was bound to figure it out sooner or later." 
> 
> "That's what you're worried about? Us finding out your..." She quieted her voice again. "...gay? Come on, this is the 22nd Century. What are we going to do? Blow you out of an airlock?" 
> 
> "Maybe. And if they ever do decide to lynch me, be sure to tell them that's the way I'd want to go." He grinned as he half joked. 
> 
> "Very funny." She leaned in. "Do you think Travis is gay?" 
> 
> "I haven't a clue. Like you, I don't know anything about his romance life. Wouldn't it be a kicker if he had a girl back somewhere?" 
> 
> "I doubt that. He doesn't seem to be in a relationship." 
> 
> Reed leaned in himself. "Do you really think I have a shot?" 
> 
> "What, a handsome Lieutenant like yourself? With that accent I'm surprised men and women aren't falling for you right and left." She grinned. 
> 
> "Hey you lovebirds, get a room." Mayweather smiled as he stood beside their table. Sato and Reed had leaned so far together they were nearly nose to nose with each other. Both quickly leaned back with embarrassed looks, Reed blushing slightly. 
> 
> Sato grinned however and gestured to the chair between herself and Reed. "Sit down. Don't worry, I haven't stolen his heart yet." 
> 
> Mayweather chuckled and sat, setting his tray down. "So what was so interesting? You're not going to mutiny already, are you?" 
> 
> Reed shook his head, chuckling nervously as he tried to forget the earlier conversation. "No, no. Just brushing Hoshi up on... defensive strategies for the next time she goes down on an away team." 
> 
> "Oh... yes, and I think a few lessons on personal defense might be good too. Never know when I'll get captured next," she continued the lie, although with a grin. 
> 
> "Sounds like a good idea. I could use a little brushing up myself." Mayweather smiled, looking to Reed. 
> 
> "Well, why don't we meet tonight and try some things out?" Sato offered, giving Reed a glance herself. 
> 
> "Tonight?" 
> 
> "Whenever you'd be ready, Malcolm. No rush," Mayweather said. 
> 
> "No, tonight's fine. Just give me an hour to set some stuff up. 1900 at the weapon's locker?" 
> 
> "Great!" Sato grinned wide and stood up. "See you boys this evening." Then she turned to go. 
> 
> Mayweather leaned in to Reed. "You sure there's nothing going on with you two?" 
> 
> Reed chuckled, smiling at Mayweather's sudden closeness. "I'm sure." He resisted the urge to lean in closer to the other man and instead stood up. "Don't be late or you'll be the first guinea pig tonight." 
> 
> "Guinea pig?" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sato was the first to arrive. She was early and all smiles. 'God, you'd think she was the one with the crush.' He glanced over her loose workout sweats and T-shirt with a nod, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. "Blue's a good color on you." 
> 
> "Don't start flirting with me too." She smirked and glanced around the room. One wall housed the locked up ammunitions. Some other boxes had been pushed to the side. The rest of the room was open for them to move about in. The floor had a large soft pad placed onto the floor that covered most of the open floor space. She looked up at Reed in his green T-shirt and loose gray sweat pants. "We're going to wrestle?" 
> 
> "Hard to say." He chuckled as she gave him a look. "We're going to do a little hand to hand work and we might like a softer floor to fall onto." 
> 
> She nodded. "I've come up with an excuse to leave early if things go... well for you." She smirked again. 
> 
> He shook his head. "You have way too much confidence in my seduction abilities." He grinned a little himself however. 
> 
> Mayweather soon walked in the door, right on time. Reed tried not to seem too interested in looking over the man but he was dressed to drive him absolutely crazy. At least he wasn't wearing spandex, he amended. Mayweather was dressed in quite short black sweat-shorts and a tightly fitting white tank. The dark color of his small shorts lended to showing off his long dark muscular legs. And the thin sleeveless shirt left little to the imagination about Mayweather's broad chest. 
> 
> Sato cleared her throat, then turned to Mayweather to tell him what Reed had just explained to her about the padding under their feet. It gave Reed enough time to compose himself. Should he have worn something a little more... flashy himself? Well he certainly wasn't one to show off his body. And he was thankful for the loose pants at this point. 
> 
> Mayweather nodded to Sato and turned to Reed. "So we're going to get a little physical, huh?" 
> 
> Sato coughed back a laugh and Reed tried desperately to control his blushing. "Um, yes, but I believe Hoshi is first since she asked for this little lesson." 
> 
> "Of course, ladies first." Mayweather smiled, showing off his white teeth. 
> 
> Sato smiled and stepped up to Reed as Mayweather moved back against the nearby wall. "What first?" 
> 
> "Be ready for anything." And without another word he kicked his foot out and knocked the feet out from under her. Sato fell back onto her rear with a surprised yelp. She glared up at him as he grinned down at her. "Always be on guard. Rule number one." 
> 
> She grumbled and got back up onto her feet. "Gotcha." 
> 
> "Now, soon as I move an inch, put your arms up ready to block any attempt to throw a punch your way." 
> 
> She nodded and Reed waited a moment before ducking to the left. Her arms came up but too late. He'd managed to tap her right shoulder. "Faster. Try to stop me." 
> 
> They stood facing each other again and he dodged to the right this time. Her arms came up more quickly and she managed to slap at his hand but didn't stop him from touching her left shoulder. They ran through a few of these exercises until she managed to block a number of his attempts. Then, with a flash of a smile giving him away, he ducked this time not to the side but towards her. He came around and grabbed her from behind, snatching her arms and pulling them behind her back. 
> 
> "Hey!" 
> 
> "I told you to be ready for anything." He grinned and let her go. 
> 
> However she was too ticked off to let him just go. Flipping around and surprising him, she grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him to the floor. His surprised look as she pinned his arms above his head made her laugh. "You said be ready for anything. Don't you practice what you preach?" 
> 
> "Good job." In one quick motion he flipped them over and freed his hands, grabbing hers instead. "But be sure you don't become the captured." 
> 
> "Ugh, let me up." He stood and offered her a hand up. She took it and yanked him back down beside her, pinning him with an arm across his chest so that he couldn't flip her again. "I win." 
> 
> This time Reed laughed. "Okay, okay. I think you've learned to keep on your toes." They both stood this time to see Mayweather grinning at them. 
> 
> "What?" Sato asked, fixing her hair. 
> 
> "I can't believe you two. Should I go and leave you alone?" 
> 
> "What?" Sato asked again, sounding surprised this time, then shook her head. "Don't give me that look. It's your turn now." 
> 
> Mayweather smiled and stepped up in front of Reed as Sato stepped back. Reed had been able to keep his mind on the lesson with Sato in front of him. But Mayweather... He let his eyes wander quickly over him once more before looking him in the eyes. "Where would you like to start?" 
> 
> "How about something a little more advanced?" 
> 
> "Are you calling me a wimp?" Sato called out. 
> 
> Mayweather chuckled and flashed his smile back at Sato. "Of course not." 
> 
> "All right. Ready?" Reed dodged to Mayweather's left. The other man brought his hands up, circling away so Reed couldn't get any nearer to him. The two circled for a moment, then Mayweather lunged towards Reed. He jumped out of the way, flipping around to grab him from behind. Arms around his chest, he pulled the other man down to the mat with him. Mayweather attempted to roll over but instead Reed continued the roll until Mayweather was on his stomach, straddling his back and pulling his arms up over his head. "Never make the first move, Travis." 
> 
> "Oh?" And with a kick, he knocked Reed off balance and flipped them over, spinning around to face Reed and pinning him down with his body. He grabbed for Reed's hands. Reed was too overwhelmed with the feeling of Mayweather on top of him to put up much of a fight. If only they could stay like this for a little longer... 
> 
> Mayweather grinned down at Reed as he succeeded in pinning him down. "See." 
> 
> "Yes, well..." Reed was suddenly embarrassed by the reaction Mayweather's closeness was causing in him. He swallowed and then cleared his throat, hoping the man didn't feel the hardness against his thigh. "There's always luck." 
> 
> Mayweather could see the odd embarrassed way Reed was looking at him. He couldn't figure out why he should look at him that way. Perhaps he was sorry to have lost? No, that didn't quite fit. As Reed pushed on his chest to slip out from under him, he felt something he wasn't quite sure was there. He'd excited Malcolm? Mayweather felt himself flush slightly as he stood up, letting the other man up. Sato was no where to be seen. "Malcolm..." Mayweather glanced at the other man rather hesitantly. 
> 
> Reed tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. That look... that look was not very promising. Could he take this rejection?, he wondered. "Travis, I... hope you're not disgusted with me. It's just..." He looked at the other man, watching the look in his eyes. "I find you extremely attractive. And how could one not in that outfit?" he added as a halfhearted joke. 
> 
> Mayweather stared at Reed. For a long moment he didn't say anything and Reed became more nervous the longer it dragged on. Finally Mayweather said softly, "You're gay?" Then suddenly he grinned. "And I thought you were flirting with Hoshi!" He chuckled to himself, still smiling. 
> 
> "You're... not upset with my... improper behavior?" 
> 
> "What? No, I'm just surprised is all. Hey, on a cargo ship everything happens. It's a long trip. I just had you pegged for going after Hoshi, not me." He grinned again at his mistake. 
> 
> Reed let out a slight sigh of relief, although he still didn't know if Mayweather was at all interested in him. 
> 
> The other man seemed to read his mind however as he went on. "You'd be quite the catch, Lieutenant. I might have some trouble keeping you." 
> 
> At this Reed smiled himself. "Oh, I doubt that. You're quite the catch yourself." He let his eyes wander over Mayweather, taking his time for once. 
> 
> Mayweather grinned slyly but then seemed to get serious. "I've never... been with a man before. I've thought about it... but never found the right guy." 
> 
> "Well..." Reed grinned, taking a step closer to Mayweather. "I promise not to bite." 
> 
> "That's too bad..." He reached up and ran a hand along Reed's chest. 
> 
> The other man caught his breath. Travis wasn't going to run off disgusted? His touch was warm and caressing along his chest, coming to rest over his heart. Malcolm looked up the inch or so to his eyes. "I... don't know what to do with you now that I've got your attention." 
> 
> Travis grinned. "You're not going to sweep me off my feet? Some romantic you are." 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled softly, taking Travis' hand in his. "I don't want to rush things. I'm not looking for a one night stand and... I want you to be sure this is something you want. This isn't going to be some secret relationship between shifts." 
> 
> "Honest and forward. I already like this idea." He smiled at Malcolm, then went on more seriously. "I know what this means but we're not getting married." A grin slipped through his serious look but he continued, "Sure, they'll be talk and I'm sure we'll be the center of gossip for a while, but another relationship is bound to happen sooner or later to draw their attention away from us. And as far as rushing things, well, I'll let you know if we should ever slow down." 
> 
> "But it won't just be gossip... Some people might find this offensive. Are you ready for that?" 
> 
> "Let them try and insult us. I'm sure they'll be sorry. After all, my boyfriend is the security officer." He showed off his white teeth again with a smile. 
> 
> Malcolm had to chuckle at that, although not missing the use of boyfriend in relation to him. 'He certainly isn't one to want to take it slow at all.' "Well I suppose that's all my applicant questions. You've got the job." 
> 
> "Good to hear." He squeezed Malcolm's hand. "Don't worry about me. Now... shouldn't we get to some quarters and... talk." His eyes sparkled with ideas clearly other than talking. 
> 
> Malcolm smiled slyly. "Actually, I'd rather not make the trip." And with the hope for a positive reaction from Travis, he leaned in and brushed his lips against his. Travis was momentarily surprised but quickly pressed his lips to Malcolm's. The kiss was soft and a little tentative. Malcolm returned it as it was given, reaching out to run a hand along the back of Travis' neck as the other still held his hand. Travis returned the kiss more eagerly with the soft touch, leaning in closer. The other man slowly ran his fingers down from his neck along his shoulders, remembering his wish to feel those lovely muscles. He parted his lips and experimentally traced his tongue along Travis' lips. To his slight surprise Travis actually moaned softly before parting his own lips. The kiss slowly escalated into a deep, passionate kiss. Travis pulled Malcolm closer to him by pressing a hand against his lower back. Their chests pressed together and suddenly Malcolm remembered the door. He felt horrible to break the kiss but he slowly pulled his head back. "I... should lock the door." 
> 
> Travis nodded, both men breathing more deeply as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Malcolm managed to pull himself away and over to the door, punching in his command code to seal the door. Turning back to Travis, he felt his heart jump. The staring, wanting look in his eyes was surprisingly overpowering. And to think for a moment he had thought he would have to play the dominant teacher. Not bloody likely. If he didn't melt into a puddle in a moment, he might manage a coherent pointer here or there. Travis certainly looked like he knew how to go after something once he decided he wanted it. 
> 
> Malcolm slowly walked back to Travis, locked into the other man's intense gaze. "Where were we?" 
> 
> "I was about to do this..." And he reached out, caressing a hand up underneath Malcolm's shirt along his stomach up to his chest. Without another word he kissed him with as much passion as they had left off with, this time his tongue tracing Malcolm's lips. 
> 
> It was Malcolm's turn to moan into the kiss. In his wildest dreams he hadn't picked Travis to be the one leading this situation. And yet here he was, the younger man wrapping him around his finger. 'Speaking of fingers...' he thought as he moaned more deeply, pressing himself against Travis as the other man found his right nipple and rolled it between his fingers. He pulled his head back from the kiss, panting deeply. "Travis... Travis I don't think I was quite prepared for how you're... plunging yourself into this." 
> 
> "Need me to slow down?" he said with a slightly more deeper voice than normal, although a glint of a smile in his eyes at the tease. 
> 
> "God no! Are you sure you've never been with a man?" 
> 
> "Quite sure." He grinned softly and pulled gently at Malcolm's nipple to elicit another deep moan from him. "I'm going to love hearing that moan, Malcolm. I'm going to need some pointers later on but I think I know my way around so far." 
> 
> Malcolm was swimming in the aura of control Travis projected. Such a different man from on the Bridge and yet he wasn't surprised. He was sure he'd get his chance to hear Travis moan again soon enough. "Why don't we lay down before I loose my balance." 
> 
> "First however..." Travis stilled his fingers and with a caressing hand pulled the T-shirt up over Malcolm's head, tossing it to the side. He took in the sight of the well muscled security officer, then took off his own shirt before lowering down to the padding with Malcolm. 
> 
> Malcolm's eyes were wandering from shoulders to waist, taking in the sight of Travis without his shirt. They laid beside each other on their sides. But after a moment of taking Malcolm in, Travis couldn't resist moving in closer. He pushed Malcolm onto his back gently and kisses slowly down from behind his ear along his neck. It was different kissing a man's neck, he realized. It felt more strong and less sleek. However his skin was soft and responsive. As he made his way down with wet kisses and an occasional lick, he suddenly thought of a question to ask Malcolm. As he reached the nape of his neck, Travis pulled his head up to look at him. 
> 
> Malcolm was in heaven. His eyes had been closed as he took in the kisses, his hands caressing along Travis' broad back. But as he stopped, Malcolm opened his eyes to see Travis looking down at his with still the same great desire but with a questioning tilt to his eyebrows. This man did not know the meaning of moving slowly. 
> 
> "I know we're rather preoccupied at the moment but..." He ran his hand down Malcolm's side. "I just wanted to know, have you always been gay? Have you ever slept with a woman? And... judging from these moans, has it been a while?" 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled softly, although he shivered at his touch. "Yes, my mind is rather on other things but no, I have never slept with a woman. My mum made me go out with a few when I was young but while on a double date with a girl and her friend, I found I was more interested in her friend's date then either of them. So I decided perhaps girls were not my thing." He grinned softly. "And, although I'm rather vocal usually, it has been about a year." 
> 
> Travis was shaking his head with a smile. "You're so damn honest." 
> 
> "Aren't you?" He grinned. 
> 
> "I'll try to live up to your example. It's been eight months for me so, once I'm done driving you crazy, I'm sure to go crazy myself." 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled again, reaching up to caress a hand along Travis' cheek. "You are an amazing person." 
> 
> "Don't get mushy on me just yet. Save it for pillow talk later." He teased but his eyes showed his warmth at hearing his words. But with a sly grin, he leaned back down to Malcolm's chest. He dragged out his wet kisses down the middle of his chest, a hand tracing patterns along his side. It was odd not to find two breasts to nuzzle between but he rather liked the flat hairless chest laid out in front of him. Travis made his way over to Malcolm's left nipple and circled it with his tongue. 
> 
> Malcolm moaned deeply as he closed his eyes again, running his fingers through Travis' short hair and down along his shoulders. "Harder..." he managed to get out. 
> 
> Travis obliged quickly, suckling deeply and nipping with his teeth a little, his free hand finding the abandoned right nipple again and tugging not so gently. Malcolm's hips jerked with a groan, his head leaning back. Panting, he felt a wave of pleasure rush through him and straight to his erection. He whimpered softly as Travis switched nipples and suckled and nipped at the other one as he rolled the wet one between his fingers. "Oh Travis... It's been so long..." 
> 
> "Getting antsy already?" Travis purred softly, his hand running slowly down his stomach. 
> 
> "Yes..." he moaned, hips lifting off the mat slightly. 
> 
> "I may need some direction now..." But he continued his hand's caressing downward along the front of his pants, rubbing against the erection hidden underneath. 
> 
> Malcolm whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. "I... Oh God, you're such a tease. Do... do whatever a girl has done to you before that you enjoyed and I practically guarantee I'll enjoy it too. Hell, I'd enjoy you simply jerking me off at this point." 
> 
> Travis grinned slyly, feeling a sense of satisfaction at seeing Malcolm so completely desperate. He leaned in up against his ear, teasing with a breathy whisper, "Would you like these pants off?" 
> 
> "Damn you, yes," Malcolm moaned. 
> 
> "Aye sir." He ran his hand up and hooked the waist of the pants with his thumbs, pulling the pants down. He enjoyed seeing Malcolm's penis jut out from under it's constraints. He was taken by the man's erection for a moment, not really having seen any other man like this before. Pulling the pants off, he took a moment to look over the member. It was long and not horrible thick but completely aroused. A dab of white semen gleamed at the tip. Travis glanced up at Malcolm's face. His eyes were still closed and he was taking deep breaths to keep himself under control. Travis felt a wave of feelings at Malcolm's openness to share himself to him like this so soon and quickly. If he had the mind to, he could seriously embarrass and hurt him at this point by walking out or making a disgusting remark. Such honesty... 
> 
> Malcolm's hips jerked up and he cried out as Travis suddenly licked the semen off of the tip of his erection. "Travis..." he moaned, fingers digging into the mat. 
> 
> "Mmm, you taste good, Malcolm." Travis grinned to himself, then teased as he spread Malcolm's legs and kissed along his lightly haired inner thighs. He kissed a pattern down one thigh and up the other. 
> 
> "You damn tease," Malcolm whimpered, managing to open his eyes and look down at the other man. The look of lust and want was still burning in Travis' eyes, only he couldn't tell it burned in his as well. Travis felt a shiver and suddenly couldn't wait for his turn to be the one without control. With a wave of feeling for Malcolm, he leaned up and wrapped his mouth around the tip of his penis, sucking deeply. 
> 
> "Good God..." Malcolm's eyes quickly closed shut again as he groaned loudly, hips off the mat. "Don't gag... don't take too much in... oh God..." 
> 
> Travis managed to take half of him in without any difficulty and Malcolm was beginning to seriously doubt his claims of never being with a man before. Beside himself with need, he tangled his fingers into Travis' short hair, trying desperately not to pump his hips however much he wanted to. With a shudder of his hips, Malcolm felt Travis slowly let him out of his mouth, his teeth gently grazing the tender skin. "More, oh more..." he was mumbling incoherently. 
> 
> With a swirl of his tongue, Travis took him back into his mouth. This time he took in a little more before pulling his head back for another dive down. Malcolm had lost the ability to speak by this point and simply groaned continuously. Travis cupped his sacks and rolled them in his hand while pulling gently as he went down again, taking in all of him in one quick move. Malcolm's hips jerked as the first spurt of salty cum came into Travis' mouth. Malcolm cried out as he shuddered from head to toe, the climax rolling over him as his hips moved involuntarily back and forth against Travis. With a sigh he slumped back, panting hard and covered in a sweat. 
> 
> Travis had swallowed everything Malcolm had to offer and did not gag at Malcolm's pumping hips. As he slumped back, Travis slowly let him out of his mouth, feeling strangely possessive of the organ. He licked at the tip, eliciting a whimper and a slight shudder of an aftershock. With one last caress he moved back up beside Malcolm. 
> 
> It took Malcolm a moment to pull himself together. How was he ever going to come around that night again to do what he wanted to do with Travis? A soft smile spread over his lips at the thought and he felt a glimmer of life in him. Perhaps it wouldn't take as long as he feared with that thought to get him to come around. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing a very content and yet very turned on Travis beside him. "You've got to be lying to me about this being your first time..." 
> 
> "Oh, it is, I swear." Travis smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Malcolm deeply before saying softly, "Honestly, I'm a little frightened now that it's my turn." 
> 
> "Don't be scared. We won't do anything you're not ready for." He ran a hand along Travis' cheek again. 
> 
> "That's what I'm afraid of. I'm ready for everything." He grinned softly. 
> 
> "Cocky Ensign." Malcolm chuckled softly, kissing his cheek. 
> 
> "Well that's quite true." He pressed his erection against Malcolm's leg. 
> 
> "Mmm, you're quite ready indeed." He caressed a hand down Travis' chest before pushing him gently onto his back. "Even if you are ready for anything, let me know if I manage to come up with something you'd rather not do." 
> 
> "Aye sir." Travis looked up at Malcolm with a surprisingly devoted look. 
> 
> 'You've won him over already? God but this was going to be an amazing night to remember.' Malcolm reached down and decided he wanted Travis naked beside him sooner rather than later. He slipped the shorts down over his erection, eyes caught by the white glimmer of semen on his deep dark erection. Oh this was going to be like eating chocolate. He slipped the shorts off the rest of the way and took a moment to just taking Travis in. 
> 
> "Are you just going to stare at me all evening?" Travis teased. 
> 
> "Yes, do you mind?" Malcolm smirked. 
> 
> "Not really, just wanted to plan my night." 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled and had to kiss those lips of his again. They held in a passionate kiss for a moment before Malcolm managed to pull his lips away, tracing kisses along his jaw. He whispered into his ear, "I'm going to take my time with you..." 
> 
> Travis moaned softly. "I might not be able to take much teasing..." 
> 
> Malcolm caressed his hand down Travis' chest, coming to rest at his hip. "I was hoping to have enough time to come around myself." 
> 
> The other man looked at him. "You want to do what we just did again?" 
> 
> "Oh no. That was fantastic foreplay but... I was hoping to show you what making love is with two men." His fingers were circling around the hip. He could feel Travis shiver beside him. 
> 
> "You want to... I don't know..." 
> 
> "I thought you were ready for everything?" Malcolm smiled warmly, leaning in to nuzzle Travis' neck. "I won't do anything to hurt you, Travis. Never." 
> 
> Travis felt as if the roles were reversed. In a flash he felt like the vulnerable one. "I know... Just... maybe taking this slowly is a good idea." 
> 
> "You can tell me to stop any time." He looked into Travis' eyes to be sure he wanted this. Then he kissed him tenderly. "Perhaps we should save this for another time..." 
> 
> "No, no this is something I want. I just haven't had the feeling of being a virgin for a while." Travis grinned softly. 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled softly. "You'll get to play virgin twice. Next time you can try this way on me." He was relatively certain there'd be a next time. He definitely hoped so. 
> 
> Travis seemed to think over the idea and then grinned. "I think I can deal with that." He kissed Malcolm, caressing along his chest. 
> 
> The other man sighed and dragged the kiss out before breaking it. "Be right back." He stood and walked to the boxes pushed to the wall. Reaching behind one, he pulled out a small pouch. Turning around he saw Travis watching him. The man looked slightly nervous but his eyes still burned with want. 
> 
> Travis enjoyed the sight of Malcolm walking around naked. His erection was coming back as if he hadn't just sucked him dry. He must really find what they were about to do quite arousing. Just that thought reassured him greatly. He watched Malcolm walk back to him and lay to his right. 
> 
> "Lubricant." He set the pouch to the side and looked back to Travis, hand on his side. "Roll onto your side facing away." Travis did as he was told but seemed to tense up at not being able to see Malcolm. "Relax. Remember, I won't hurt you." He brushed kisses along Travis' shoulders and upper back, a hand coming around to caress his chest. 
> 
> Travis took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Malcolm's gentle touch was soothing and his nerves slowly calmed. As he circled a finger around his nipple he suddenly seemed to remember the erection between his legs and moaned softly. 
> 
> Malcolm rolled the nipple between his fingers as his kisses turned into gentle nips at Travis' back. He pulled on the nipple to draw a louder moan from the man. Then he caressed his hand around further to tug the other nipple, his free hand caressing gently over his firm bottom. Travis shivered and moaned at the same time, closing his eyes. "Swear this will feel good?" he whispered. 
> 
> "I swear it will feel fantastic, Travis." He pinched the nipple as he circled a finger around the never touched opening. Travis tensed slightly in surprise but felt his body reacted wonderfully to the soft touch. Malcolm whispered in his ear, "How are you feeling?" 
> 
> "Good... and nervous still, and so turned on I wish your hand on my chest would move lower." 
> 
> Malcolm grinned against his ear, chuckling softly. "Hm, well, I suppose that last part can be arranged... but in a moment." He pulled both his hands back and reached for the lubricant. 
> 
> The next thing Travis knew he felt the wonderful sensation of Malcolm's greased hand wrapping around his erection. He half gasped and half moaned as he struggled to keep his mind straight. It was a fantastic sensation to feel the slippery hand stroke his erection. He nearly didn't noticed as the other hand slipped a finger up inside him and started stroking there as well. "Malcolm... oh God..." 
> 
> "Enjoying yourself?" he whispered into his ear. 
> 
> "Yes..." Travis moaned, struggling to keep his hips still. It felt oddly like he was making love to a woman only she was doing all the work, but then it was completely different as well. 
> 
> "You have to keep relaxed back here." He slipped a second finger inside the tight opening to illustrate where he meant. "Don't tense up, let the feeling wash over you." 
> 
> Travis nodded, panting as he tried to focus on Malcolm's voice. Noticing Travis' fevered excitement, he slowed down and nearly stopped his stroking of his erection. Travis complained with a whimper. Malcolm worked at the muscles inside Travis, getting a third finger up inside and making sure to rub against the nub of nerves just inside. Travis suddenly became aware of the sensation. "What..." 
> 
> "It's what will blow your mind, Travis. Now focus on relaxing ever muscle... but one of course." His slick hand caressed the erection. 
> 
> Travis become more aware of the wave of pleasure coming from the stretching fingers rubbing against that nub. It was almost better than the stoking of his other hand. 
> 
> By the time Malcolm had four fingers inside, both men were panting deeply with need. With a husky voice, Malcolm whispered, "This isn't the best position for the first time... Up onto all fours Ensign." 
> 
> Travis trembled slightly with need as he slowly managed to get himself up onto his hands and knees. 
> 
> "If only we had a pillow. Another time," Malcolm said to himself, then to Travis, "Stay relaxed. Don't clench up on me." 
> 
> Kneeling behind Travis, he spread the lubricant over his own erection, muffling a moan at his own touch. 'Slow Malcolm, take it very slow or you'll scare him.' One hand still on Travis' erection and the other holding him on his hip, Malcolm pressed the tip of himself against the opening. Travis let out a gasp. It felt as large as the four fingers but somehow completely different. As the tip pushed inside, he could hear a whimper of a moan come from Malcolm. He himself was moaning as he let his head hang down between his arms. 
> 
> Slowly, agonizingly slowly Malcolm pushed in a hair and then still, then pushed in a hair more. He could tell Travis was loosing the ability to think properly. He was mumbling things he couldn't catch but the moans sounded delicious coming from his lips so he continued on. Malcolm himself was gritting his teeth to keep steady. Oh how he just wanted to pound into the beautiful dark behind. Finally however he was completely inside and he let out a long breath. 
> 
> Travis seemed to come around slightly as he felt Malcolm deep inside of him. "You... don't lie Malcolm. This is... unbelievable..." he panted out, trembling slightly again. 
> 
> "You have no idea... You are so tight, Travis, you could make me cum just like this." 
> 
> Travis moaned at the thought, then seemed to forget even his last name as Malcolm started to rock his hips and stroke his own erection at the same time. Panting and moaning loudly he rocked his hips back in time with Malcolm's pumping. Malcolm didn't pull himself out far but it was enough to rub against the nub of nerves over and over again. The stroking of his erection was erratic as Malcolm's pumping increased but Travis didn't give a damn. 
> 
> Malcolm was grunting deeply with each plunge in, the tight walls of Travis' body squeezing him wonderfully. The grunts turned into the chanting of Travis' name as he lost all control. He slammed again and again back into the few inches he backed out of him. "Travis, Travis, Travis..." 
> 
> "Malcolm!" Travis screamed as he came in an earth shattering shudder, his sperm spraying out onto the mat below him and up onto his chest. His anus clenched around Malcolm. Crying out himself, Malcolm struggled to stay upright as he released his semen in a shudder of his own, pumping frantically into him. Travis collapsed onto the stained, wet mat from Malcolm's weight on him as he tried to stay upright. Malcolm followed him down, panting hard as he laid on Travis' back. 
> 
> It was quite some time before either man moved. Finally Malcolm pulled himself out of Travis and rolled off of him onto his back, still looking dazed. Travis turned his head to look at him. "My God..." 
> 
> Malcolm grinned softly, turning his head to look at him. "You were pretty fantastic yourself." 
> 
> "I'm never going to look at another woman again." Travis grinned warmly. 
> 
> Malcolm chuckled this time but turned serious, "I'd rather you didn't look at anyone else again..." 
> 
> At this Travis rolled onto his side, putting an arm around Malcolm and snuggling up beside him. "Oh I'm addicted to you already, don't worry." He put his head on his shoulder. 
> 
> "Good," Malcolm said, running a hand through Travis' short hair and along his cheek. "You certainly plunge into things head first." 
> 
> "Actually, I believe it was you who did the plunging tonight." Travis smirked as he looked at Malcolm. 
> 
> "Very funny." Malcolm grinned though as he slid down face to face with Travis and kissed him tenderly. They laid together for a while, looking into each other's eyes and caressing softly. Then quietly Malcolm asked, "Ready to get dressed and come to my quarters?" 
> 
> "Yes, this mat is a little sticky." He grinned softly. 
> 
> Chuckling, Malcolm sat up with Travis and both of them went in search of their clothing. Malcolm decided that while no one was around he might as well roll up the mat and put it in back until he could clean it. Travis looked apologetic but Malcolm just grinned at him. They stole another kiss before unlocking the door. Both men smiled at each other as they walked out into the corridor. 
> 
> "Up late you two?" Trip asked as Reed and Mayweather stepped onto the lift. 
> 
> "Yes sir," Reed answered. 
> 
> "I heard you were giving Hoshi and Travis some pointers, Malcolm. Think I could get a little one on one time with you too?" 
> 
> Mayweather grinned wide but Reed elbowed him before he could say anything. "Actually, sir, I'm going to be rather busy for a while." 
> 
> "Oh, that's okay. Just keep it in mind." Trip could feel something was up but couldn't figure out what. Mayweather was certainly all grins. What had happened? 
> 
> "I will Trip." The lift came to a stop at Reed's floor and both men stepped off. 
> 
> "Not heading to bed, Travis? It's an early day tomorrow, isn't it?" 
> 
> "Just a few more pointer's I've got to get from Malcolm is all. I'll be awake for my shift tomorrow, don't worry." He grinned. "I'm exhausted. Malcolm's worn me out." 
> 
> Reed shot him a look to hush up but cleared his throat as Trip glanced his way. "See you tomorrow sir." 
> 
> Trip nodded and stepped far enough back into the lift to shut the doors, having the oddest feeling about the two he'd just left. 
> 
> "Can't you joke around a little, Malcolm?" Mayweather asked as they walked into Reed's quarters. 
> 
> "I just... rather not have the rumors start flying already." 
> 
> "Oh? And they won't be after I spend the night here?" Travis smiled, coming up beside Malcolm and putting his arms around him. "Calm down. These are our friends. Don't be so afraid of them." 
> 
> "I just know friends can turn on you the moment you tell them you're gay." 
> 
> "Well... we'll deal with that as it comes. I'm stronger than you think I am, Malcolm." 
> 
> "I know... I just don't want you hurt." He ran his fingers along Travis' jaw. 
> 
> "Let's head to bed. I really am exhausted." 
> 
> "So am I." The two undressed again and climbed into Malcolm's bed. He was a high enough ranking officer for his position to have his own quarters, but Travis was not. His roommate would know he hadn't been in his bed. And Trip having seen them together that night, rumors would fly that morning. As Travis fell asleep beside him, Malcolm really did hope he had a thick skin. And what would the other senior officers think of all this? Well, tomorrow they'd see. Did Travis ever do anything slow? 

~the end~


End file.
